


Dead Gods

by l8rose



Series: Unforgotten What Ifs [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Alternate Universe, Evanuris, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post Trespasser, Post canon, Really bad idea, Unforgotten, Veil induced problems, What-If, bad idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l8rose/pseuds/l8rose
Summary: Fel'dhar Lavellan is the Herald and Inquisitor. He was the one to drink from the Vir'abelasan and he was the one to defeat Corypheus. It's been little over half a year since he met Solas and learned the truth of Fen'Harel, only to have his arm be taken. Now, he has sorted out enough of the whispers to discover another god. One locked away by the Evanuris before Mythal's death. What better way to defeat one god then unleashing another? What's the worst that could happen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A What if that has been lurking on my computer for about a month now. This started out because of one of the chapters in DGSD and was more random then anything.
> 
> Alternate universe based on my Unforgotten world. Again, may or may not be finished like the other as it's just random thought and an exercise in writing while I'm not writing the other three main stories of mine.
> 
>  
> 
> Fel'dhar is a Rogue who had specialized in archery. Yes, he's a mite pissed over losing his arm and is still on the fence about whether to save Solas/Fen'Harel.

Fel'dhar, or Fel as his friends knew him, was the Inquisitor. He had been a skinny little nobody, just another hunter with chestnut brown hair and sky blue eyes. There was nothing special about him but fate had stuck him in the path of magic far beyond what he could even begin to fathom. He had then led everyone to defeating Corypheus and now he was leading them against their greatest foe.

Fen'Harel, who had been their ally in the guise of Solas, a man who now set about destroying the world. It was a hard thing to think of, the old elf having been a friend through out the entire ordeal with Corypheus but there was little choice.

That's why they were here. The Vir'abelasan had been whispering to him for the last few months, ever since Solas had taken the anchor – and his arm. It was telling him of this place, where Mythal's _fan_ was hidden away. It, _fan_ , was an elvish word and he knew it as jewel but the voices were telling him it was more then that.

They were telling him that it was the way to stop Fen'Harel in his mad quest to tear down the veil.

This was where it all pointed to. Some shrine that had been buried in the mountains. It had taken some clever work on Dagna's part to create a rune that was explosive enough to open a hole without taking down the whole mountain. She was a little too fond of 'boom'.

“You sure about this, Boss?” Bull asked as he peered at the cave ahead of them.

“Pretty sure.” Fel responded as he looked over at his companions.

He trusted all of them with his life.

There was Bull, the larger Qunari with one eye and a set of massive horns. Like usual, he was wearing pretty much next to nothing. Just some straps that passed as a shirt and his cloth breeches. A large double handled axe was strapped to his back but he was peering into the cave like he thought there might be demons.

Which there might be, knowing their luck.

Behind him was Dorian, the flashiest mage from Tevinter. He seemed to take the same idea of clothing as Bull, with his shirt looking more like straps. He was every bit the dashing mage but even he was staring into that cave with uncertainty. Fel was just thankful that he had come along as this was a little too close to Tevinter territory for the elf's liking. Dorian had agreed as it would be easier for him to explain to the Tevinter soldiers considering he had taken his father's position after the man's death.

Right beside him was Blackwall, looking every inch the Warden he had pretended to be. Complete with a bushy beard. His real name was Thom but Fel still stuck with Blackwall. It was a lot less confusing especially when it brought up things he did as Thom. That and Blackwall sounded far more like a hero out of one of Varric's books then Thom.

All three of them were utterly loyal.

“It's dreadfully cold this far into the mountains.” Dorian said as he glanced around.

“Perhaps you should wear something a little less... open.” Blackwall managed.

“Alright, regardless of the temperature, this is where the well said the artifact would be.” Fel responded to the group of them. He almost wished that Varric was here, he'd have some joke that wouldn't make him feel like he was walking them all into a trap.

Cause sure as a bear shits in the woods, this feels like a trap.

  
  


“How long is this tunnel?” Dorian griped as they continued to slosh through nearly ankle deep water.

“I have no idea.” Fel responded with his own irritation. “If this is a waste of time, I'm gonna...”

A purple shimmer appeared in front of them, taking the form of what could only be said as a humanoid shape.

“Oh great...” Fel sighed under his breath. He remembered the last time they had faced these things, or at least similar things. They had been the guards in Fen'Harel's secret temple that they had entered a few months back, in the pursuit of the Qunari who had attempted to assassinate several important people. Himself included.

“Ahnsul ema na sura amahn?” It questioned, speaking in clear ancient elvhen. “Min Dirthamen'dhru'an.”

“Fuck.” Fel muttered under his breath even as the voices from the well told him that it was indeed Dirthamen's temple but that Mythal's fan was still there.

“Did that thing just say something about Dirthamen?” Dorian iequired from where he stood. “I thought this place was Mythal's?”

“Apparently not.” Fel growled before he tried to think of some elvish words to respond. “Uh... Ar'an sura O Mythal?”

The thing seemed to halt for a moment.

“Ahnsul ema na sura amahn?” It repeated.

“Ar'an esaya Mythal'fan?” Fel hoped it would be that simple.

It never was.

The thing was suddenly swinging a phantom blade for his head. If it wasn't for Bull's quick thinking, it would have lopped off Fel's head. The Qunari yanked him out of the way, dodging back himself. Blackwall had his shield out and interposed himself between Fel and the spirit guard.

Bull had always been quick on his feet but Dorian was even quicker this time. Dancing forward with a twirl of his staff to send a shock of electric energy square into the centre of the ghostly guardian.

It staggered back and the others pushed their advantage. There was not as much room to move in the tunnel but his companions were more then capable of dealing with it. Without his bow arm, Fel was utterly useless in the fight. He had to rely on them.

Fire lit up along Bull's axe as he swung into the thing, Dorian channelling magic to get the job done. It was mere seconds and the fight was done but Bull turned and gave him a rather scolding kind of look.

“Next time Boss, how about you tell Dorian or me what to say so that you're not within swinging range?”

“I'm not a child, I can take care of myself.” Fel said with an annoyed grunt as he pushed past them and strode further into the tunnel.

Fel felt his ears burning as he walked. He had never needed to rely on anyone growing up, from the moment he first learned to shoot a bow, he had been on his own. Now, he was forced to rely on them. They were his friends but it had only been a few months since he'd lost his arm. It was a wound that still stung a little, mostly to his pride.

He was so caught up in being ashamed at being useless that he nearly tripped when the ground gave way to paved stone. Apparently there had been a gradual incline upwards as there was no more water lapping at his feet.

“The hell?” He heard Blackwall bringing up the rear as they all caught up to him.

“Apparently we're inside Dirthamen's temple.” Fel said with a sigh as they walked. “The well still says this is the place but I have no idea why something belonging to Mythal would be here in one of Dirthamen's temples.”

“Perhaps he stole it?” Bull provided and they all looked at him in surprise. “What? I'm sure plenty of people stole things back in those days.”

“You're probably right.” Fel said. “I just hope there are no more guards.”

“Probably not, as it seems there were meant to be other protectors.” Dorian said as he grabbed Fel's arm and motioned with his head towards a few skeletal remains tucked into a small alcove.

Bull moved over to get a closer look but the bones crumbled beneath his hands.

“Looks like these have been here for a long time.” Bull glanced up at the three of them. “Looks like the same type of armour the Sentinels were wearing at the Well. Just... not in the same style.”

Fel understood the patterns on the armour. The ones at the temple hadn't really worn any definite markings but these were all marked with Dirthamen's symbol. He had a feeling that these were meant to be guards just as the Vir'abelasan's Sentinels had been.

“Looks like they were sealed in here.” Fel mused.

“Poor bastards.” Blackwall added.

They turned and continued down the tunnel which was becoming more and more hall like as they walked. Fel was really not liking that, it just made him feel weird to be travelling through halls that his ancestors would have walked thousands of years ago.

The walls finally cave way to the same sort of stone that the floor was made of. Another few minutes of walking and they started making out murals on the walls.

“Was he a patron of the fine arts, I wonder?” Dorian questioned.

“More like full of himself.” Fel responded before motioning to one to his right. “That one in particular is of a bunch of elves bowing to him in worship.”

“Ah, I see it now.” Dorian said. “The naked ones are his followers and he's supposed to be that weird shape surrounded by the birds. This artwork is atrocious.”

“Yeah, those would be the ravens Fear and Deceit.” Fel responded as they continued to walk. “That shape is supposed to be him kneeling.”

“I agree with Dorian, looks more like a weird shape.” Blackwall mumbled.

Fel didn't argue with them. He just knew what the lore was. He didn't much care for the ancient Evanuris as he had learned the truth but that didn't mean he wasn't going to be respectful when they had no clue where the being was. After all, Dirthamen was supposed to be one of the most powerful mages who ever lived and he was not keen on pissing one of those off.

He called a halt as the got to a door.

“Dorian?” He asked as he motioned to it.

Dorian made a noise under his breath and approached the door. One hand resting against it as he closed his eyes. Fel knew he was sensing with his magic and just waited.

“Feels fine.” Dorian responded as he opened the door. “Totally fine.”

Bull grunted under his breath before pushing aside the mage and walking through. Fel quirked an eyebrow at Dorian who just sighed and followed after Bull.

“I believe they're having some... issues.” Blackwall said with a chuckle before motioning for Fel to lead the way. “After you, Inquisitor.”

“You don't need to keep calling me that. Fel is just fine, you know.” Fel shook his head as he followed after the other two.

“Maybe one day.” Blackwall said with a laugh.

Fel found his way impeded by Bull's overly large form.

“Hold up. Dorian's checking out something.”

Dorian was up ahead a few steps and was slowly skirting the edge of what looked like a giant circle. At the centre there was what looked like a giant sarcophagus. Fel really hoped it wasn't one cause that usually meant a revenant. He was not in the mood for fighting the undead today.

“Look at those runes.” Dorian mused as he walked. “I recognize a few of them, those are binding runes.”

“That's probably not a good thing.” Bull answered him.

“It all depends on what they were for, amatus.” Dorian responded.

The whisper came unbidden to his mind. The voices from the well telling him what it was for, or at least as much as he could figure as he didn't recognize all the words that suddenly went through his head.

“To keep... something confined.” Fel said with a shake of his head.

“Well, generally that's what a binding rune is used for.” Dorian said with a slight cackle.

“No, not like that.” Fel frowned as he edged towards the runes. “I think... I think I have no void damn idea what the voices are trying to say.”

“Well, give me a few minutes and I will have the circle for this undone.” Dorian said with confidence. “Bull, do you mind waiting over here just in case something pops out. You stay over there with Fel, Blackwall.”

Everyone nodded and went to their respective places as Fel watched Dorian perform magic.

Fel was about as magically gifted as a rock and totally fine with that. He had gotten a brief taste of that kind of power when he had the anchor but he was definitely fine with being as un-magic as an elf could get.

“Have you guys noticed this?” Bull called, drawing their attention away from where Dorian was busy to point at the ceiling.

Fel looked up and saw the tendrils of lyrium that almost looked like they had been encroaching onto the centre of the room. He followed the sight of them as they lead towards the walls and the murals painted there. Some of the veins of lyrium seemed to accent the designs but it was clear that it wasn't intentional.

“Is that... Lyrium?” Blackwall questioned.

No one answered as there was no mistaking the lyrium in the walls.

While Dorian did his thing, Fel looked around the room. It was set up much like any other temple would be but the place that was normally for worship now held the strange stone sarcophagus. There were no decorations on the thing, nor were there any runes near it. It didn't look like the things they had encountered before and it made him wonder just what was in it. Especially given that there was lyrium apparently growing out of the walls.

The walls had a variety of different murals. Most of them were of Dirthamen but there was a few that involved another Evanuris. Fel was guessing that was Falon'din as the two appeared to be close. A little closer then brothers which further proved what Solas had said before about the Evanuris or at least he hoped so as otherwise, that would be just a little wrong.

There was another mural that caught his attention and he took a few steps towards it to get a better look. It looked like Dirthamen, with the two ravens but he appeared to be holding a box of some sort. Beneath him, in a position that Fel guessed was supposed to mean defeat, stood a giant black wolf. It wasn't as artistically done as Solas' paintings but there was no mistaking that it was supposed to be the Dread Wolf being defeated by Dirthaman... and a box.

He was guessing that he box was what they were here for.

It took a while but finally Dorian gave them the go ahead to come forward.

“Alright, Bull, you want to lift the cover off this thing?” Fel asked as he strode towards the sarcophagus. “Blackwall, if anything in there moves, hit the shit out of it.”

“As you wish, Inquisitor.” Blackwall responded as he positioned himself at an angle that would let him use his mace to the best of his ability.

Dorian took up a position at the foot of the sarcophagus, ready with a spell in case it was needed. Blackwall would buy him enough time in case there was something hostile inside it. Dorian's face said it clearly, better to be safe then sorry.

Fel drew his sword and positioned himself on the other side of Bull before giving him a nod.

The Qunari pushed against the top stone slab, his muscles bunching as he put his weight and strength into it. The screech of stone on stone echoed through the empty room before the resounding slam of the stone hitting the ground. Cracking audibly as it hit the floor.

“It's... a woman.” Blackwall sounded utterly baffled.

Fel didn't need to respond as he was just as baffled as the man was. Laying inside the sarcophagus was a perfectly preserved female elf. She had long red hair that was draped over her shoulders, and down across her clasped hands. Her skin was fair, almost a little pale, and she was dressed in a blue gown that looked finely made. He could almost make out threads of gold and silver in a pattern across the bodice. She was definitely pretty but all of that paled in comparison as he stared at her arm.

Both of her hands were clasped over her midsection but one was clearly not a flesh and blood hand. It looked like it was made of some type of crystal and it appeared to be completely grafted to her arm just above the elbow. He had this strange, uncomfortable, feeling like he should know who this lady was but he remembered nothing about her.

They were all staring but it was Bull who took the initiative and leaned down to put his hand by her nose. “Holy fuck, she's still breathing.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from FenXShiral's Lexicon but I suck at grammar and proper syntax so yeah...
> 
>  
> 
> Ahnsul ema na sura amahn – Why have you come here?  
> Min Dirthamen'dhru'an – This is Dirthamen's temple  
> Ar'an sura O Mythal - We come from Mythal  
> Ar'an esaya Mythal'fan – We seek Mythal's jewel/precious


	2. Chapter 2

Fel was beyond freaked out. He had never heard of any elf being found that had been in uthenera and still lived. Short of Solas that is. It also made it clear that the voices in his head – like that didn't sound crazy – had sent him here to find this particular person.

“What are we going to do with her?” Blackwall questioned. “We can't just leave her here.”

“Perhaps take her back to Skyhold?” Dorian suggested, his usual flamboyant nature a little subdued.

“I'm thinking.” Fel muttered as he rubbed his head. He could feel a headache coming on. “I think I'm going to need to send a message to my Keeper... cause I sure don't remember anything about Dirthamen sealing away someone. Especially not with them being referred to as Mythal's... thing.”

“Is that what we're going to call her?” Blackwall asked. “Seems a little... impersonal.”

“For now, I think it'd be a good idea to call her something normal.” Bull said, his voice a little quiet. “And not tell anyone where you found her.”

All eyes turned towards the Qunari, none of them quite understanding what he was trying to say.

“Amatus?” Dorian asked.

“Look, I'm just saying... whomever she is, she's from ancient Elvhenan, right?” He glanced over at Fel as he spoke. “I mean, the spirits from the well told you she was here, right?”

“I'm guessing that's what they've been referring to, yes.” Fel answered.

“Then wouldn't it make sense that Solas knew about her and this place?” Bull continued. “So, what do you think he's going to do when he finds out someone from his time is alive and well?”

Fel thought about it, his mind going over the possibilities that this was indeed a woman from ancient Elvhenan. The thought was both thrilling and frightening. He suddenly worried that she might be like Solas, intent on murdering hundreds of thousands of people for whatever goal. There was of course the consideration that this was one of the people that Solas had sought to imprison for their acts against the people.

He really hoped that wasn't the case.

“Whatever way he decides to react, you can bet your ass that it won't be good.” Bull finished.

“Bull has a point.” Dorian said as he leaned on his staff. “I say we take her, put a more fitting outfit on her and pray she doesn't wake up before she's at Skyhold. Even then, tell people she's some Dalish sounding name... maybe a clansman of yours?”

“It'll have to do.” Fel said with a sigh as he looked down at her.

“There's also something else to consider.” Blackwall spoke before jerking his thumb towards the lines of lyrium in the wall. “This much lyrium? She might not be right in the head.”

“He's right.” Dorian said, a frown gracing his well groomed features. “She might be battier then a cloistered brother, lyrium is not exactly kind.”

“It's not like we have much of a choice.” Fel responded with a sigh.

She was still sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of what they were discussing just above her. There was something serene about her despite the place they had found her in.

“Bull, can you lift her out and I'll carry her?” Fel said. “You and Blackwall need to put the stone back on the top of the sarcophagus. Dorian, fix what you can of the runes.”

Bull quirked an eyebrow but moved to do as asked. Leaning down to lift the sleeping elf out of the sarcophagus and positioning her gently in Fel's arms. Fel nodded to the others and moved away from the centre of the room. He waited for the others to finish but took the time to fully examine the woman.

There was nothing unusual about her appearance save for the crystal hand. Otherwise, she would just look like an elf, just one without vallaslin. He was going to need to come up with something to explain why she possessed none. Even the city elves had vallaslin.

There was making something up completely but any Dalish elf would know it was a lie. He'd have to ask his Keeper for an idea as he was completely clueless on that front.

His attention was taken from her to watch Bull and Blackwall strain to put the stone back on top of the sarcophagus. He glanced over at Dorian and realized he wasn't the only one that was watching. Dorian had an almost appraising look on his face as he watched Bull man handle the stone slab.

“I take it you're done with the runes?” Fel asked with a chuckle.

Dorian straightened up and shot him a glare before he was staring at down at the woman in Fel's arms. His hand raised in warning just as she began to struggle.

“An em dur.” Her voice was just a little bit strained.

Fel glanced down to a pair of bright gold eyes staring up at him. They were far more golden then even Flemeth or Morrigan's, looking like liquid gold freshly heated in a forge. She was calm but there was fear in her eyes.

“Na...” He paused as he tried to think of the words. “Na eth.”

She frowned up at him.

“Na dirtha'telom.” The frown deepened but she reached up with her crystal hand far more quickly then he could stop her. Two fingers were pressed against his forehead. “Na sila dirtha.”

Fel let out a little squeak and nearly dropped her. Bull was there in an instant, pulling her out of his arms and her hand away from his head. She went limp in Bull's arms, once more unconscious.

“You alright, Boss?” Bull asked as Blackwall came to steady him.

“Yeah...” He mumbled as he rubbed his forehead. “I think I'm going to need to lay down.”

He promptly passed out.  
  
  


  
  


_Fel had no idea where this was but he was certain. He was dreaming._

_It had to be as he had never seen anything like what laid out before him. It was just so..._ fantastical. _There were spires of crystal and stone, statues lined the stone walkway he was in and he swore he heard singing. He just knew it wasn't in a language he knew._

“ _Oh, there you are.” He heard the voice behind him and whirled to find the woman from the sarcophagus standing behind him. She was looking at him with some curiosity shining in those bright golden eyes. Her dress was gone and in it's place was a simple pair of breeches and an even simpler shirt. It was devoid of all patterns, but it was finely made with little brass buttons. In this place, she had both her hands as opposed to one crystal and one flesh._

“ _Uh... hi.” Fel spoke, startled by her sudden appearance._

“ _Who are you?” She asked_

“ _Fel'dhar Lavellan, and you?” Fel stared at her in some surprise, managing to at least answer her question without fumbling._

“ _I am...” She seemed to struggle as if she couldn't form her name with her mouth. She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before speaking. “I am sorry, the Lord of Secrets has stripped away my name.”_

_There was frustration in her voice._

“ _The Lord of Secrets?” Fel continued to stare._

“ _Yes, Dirthamen?” It was apparently her turn to stare at him. “You know who Dirthamen is, don't you?”_

“ _Yeah...” Fel felt a little awkward, and rubbed the back of his neck. This was not going to go well, he certainly hoped that she was not an ally of the Evanuris. “I know who Dirthamen is.”_

“ _How is it that you have entered his temple and woken me?”_

“ _My friend Dorian undid the runes, and we opened your... sarcophagus.” Fel coughed, realizing that wasn't a really good term for what they found her in but he had no other explanation for it other then stone box that she was sleeping in._

“ _Oh, well... you have my thanks.” She said with a genuine smile._

“ _The truth of it was that we were looking for something to help us.” Fel said truthfully and a little sheepishly. “We just didn't want to leave you there unguarded since we opened the temple.”_

“ _To help you?” She questioned._

“ _Yes.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. “You see, it's been a while since you slumbered and there's a thing that exists between the waking world and the fade. It's been there for several thousand years now buuuut someone wants to tear it down to bring back ancient Elvhenan. In order to do that, he's going to end up killing a lot of people. We're trying to get him to see reason, and if not, stop him by any means necessary.”_

_She tilted her head, clearly listening to what he was saying but waiting for him to finish. She looked completely calm at what he was revealing to her. That was just a little terrifying._

“ _I... I drank from the Vir'abelasan and the voices told me that I would find something of Mythal's here. I wasn't expecting to find a girl.”_

“ _The Vir'abelasan? You are one of Mythal's Sentinels then?” She questioned. “Why do you wear the mark of Andruil if you are one of Mythal's?”_

“ _That's... complicated.” Fel almost whimpered as he realized he was going to have to educate this ancient elf on everything that had changed since Elvhenan._

“ _Alright, if you drank from the Vir'abelasan. Prove it.” She said, cautiously watching him._

“ _Prove it?” Fel stared at her. “How do you expect me to prove that?”_

“ _Tell me something that only a servant of Mythal would know.” She watched him, waiting for an answer._

“ _That's easier said then done.” He sighed. “Mythal isn't exactly Mythal in this time. She's sort of taken possession of a human.”_

“ _What's a human?”_

“ _Again, that's complicated. It's another race, like elvhen but with far shorter lives.” He answered with a groan. It was clear that she had been asleep for a very long time if she had no idea what humans were. He also wondered how she had not felt any of their dreams given that she had been in uthenera this entire time._

“ _Why would Mythal take possession of another being?” Came the second question._

“ _She died.” He saw the flinch on the woman's face as he said it. “A very long time ago.”_

“ _How... how long have I been asleep?” There was fear in her eyes as she asked as if the realization just hit him._

“ _A very long time. I don't know when you were put to sleep but Elvhenan has been gone for a very, very long time.” Fel's voice was as gentle as he could make it. “Things are a lot different now.”_

“ _How different?” Her voice was almost a squeak._

“ _It'll be easier to show you when you're awake.”_

“ _You do not intend to harm me, then?”_

“ _Creators, no.” He shook his head, surprised that she would even consider such a thing. “I came here looking for help, remember?”_

“ _Oh... right.” She sighed. “Well, Fel'dhar Lavellan, you freed me and you can help me understand what has happened. I can try to help you as best as I can.”_

“ _Just like that?” He asked, a little startled._

“ _I have no reason to lie to you.” She gave a sad smile and shrugged. “I've been stuck in this little cave, unable to dream of anything beyond my own little space, for void knows how long.”_

_He was thankful for that little explanation but he now considered what his friend had said. Couple with the lyrium and being forced to just deal with her self for thousands of years had probably driven the woman mad. He just hoped she wasn't completely insane._

“ _What if you're someone bad who was locked away?”_

_She looked at him with a startled expression before chuckling._

“ _That's true but I can assure you I'm not bad.” She smiled. “Dirthamen did not agree with some of my decisions. This was punishment for me and...” There was a brief falter, the smile fading into an almost anguished look for a short moment. “Those I cared about.”_

_Fel realized then that she had been locked around without knowing what had happened to everyone she knew. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like to wake in a world that would hold nothing familiar. Solas had readily described his opinions on the world as it was now but he had gone to sleep after everything he had was gone, this woman had gone to sleep against her will and been forced to leave everything she had loved behind._

“ _It might be a long shot but I might be able to help you find out what happened to those you left behind.” Fel's voice was soft. “If there are records to be found, we can find them.”_

“ _Thank you, that is most kind.” She smiled again but it didn't quite meet her eyes._

“ _It's no trouble.” Fel smiled at her. “Although we're going to have to teach you the trade tongue as Elvish isn't known by that many people.”_

“ _I noticed, you seemed to have difficulty forming some of the words.” She gave a genuine smile then. “I tried to use a spell to learn how to speak your words or to have you learn mine but your friend interrupted the spell before it could be finished.”_

“ _Is that why I understand nearly perfect Elvhen now?” He asked, realizing that she was speaking elvish here in the dream and he was understanding the voices far more clearly._

“ _Yes.” She nodded. “Unfortunately, I didn't impart enough and I couldn't even get any of your language.”_

“ _Well, it's definitely a nifty spell to have. I've never even heard of it before.”_

“ _That's because I was working on it.” She sighed. “Of course, I hadn't intended to use it for language. It was meant to share simple ideas more quickly.”_

“ _Wait... you used magic on me that you've never tested before?”_

“ _It seemed like a good idea at the time?”_

_He groaned before rubbing his forehead._

“ _You shouldn't worry, I was considered one of the brightest of the young mages in Elvhenan.” She said with a small chuckle._

“ _That's not that reassuring.” He pinched the bridge of his nose._

_She went silent for a moment and he looked over at her, concerned that she was taking it the wrong way. He was about to say her name comfortingly but then he remembered that he didn't know it and she couldn't even say it._

“ _We need to think of a name for you.” Fel said to her. “My friends have suggested that I pass you off as a visiting relative from clan Lavellan until you're more adjusted to the world.”_

“ _That is a good idea.” She agreed. “You all seemed surprised to see me so I'm guessing that there aren't many ancient elves waking from uthenera?”_

“ _No, there aren't.” He admitted._

“ _You can teach me about your clan, then?”_

“ _I can.” He nodded. “We have to journey back to where I live but we'll keep you safe along the way.”_

“ _Alright.” She smiled. “You can call me... Ethara.”_

“ _Ethara?” He questioned before nodding. “Alright, Ethara. Welcome to the Dragon Age.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From FenXShiral's Lexicon.   
> Maybe one day I'll figure out if I'm doing these correctly. Today ain't the day though.
> 
> An em dur - place me down  
> Na eth – You're safe  
> Na dirtha'telom – You don't speak well  
> Na sila dirtha – You learn to speak


	3. Chapter 3

Ethara, as she had come to be called, was sitting calmly in the back of the wagon. They had managed to find her some breeches and a shirt to wear but she still stood out from among the other elves, at least the pair of gloves hid her hand which she had the feeling that it would attract more attention from these strange elves.

All the elves that surrounded her wore vallaslin on their faces and many did not walk quite as proudly as Fel'dhar did. None of them tried to talk to her either. She had asked a few of them questions in ancient elvish but it was like they simply did not understand it. Most gave her blank stares although one attempted to explain he didn't know.

She decided against the same spell with them that she had used on Fel'dhar in case they reacted as badly as his friends had.

His friends were another thing she had to consider. The humans looked close enough to elves that they were not that troublesome but the one they called the Iron Bull, well, he was just beyond anything she had ever seen before. Taller then the rest of them with a pair of horns. _Horns._ She had never read about anything like that in the Vir Dirthara.

There was a faint feeling of homesickness as she thought about the library. Fel'dhar had informed her that things had changed a lot in the time she had been asleep and that the library had been mostly destroyed by the veil going up.

The veil was another strange thing. She could see the effect it had on the people around her. Elves that should have been strong with magic were completely devoid of the spark. There was even one that looked aged, something that was utterly fascinating but a little terrifying at the same time.

She wished she could reach forward with her magic but that simple spell to try and understand Fel'dhar had taken a lot out of her. Ethara played it off as being weakened from slumbering for so long but she knew precisely why it had taken so much out of her.

Around her wrists were the Bands of Dirthamen. Magic runes tattooed onto her skin to keep her contained from the fade and her true power. She would need to find someone powerful enough to remove them if she was to help Fel'dhar in his quest but she had yet to encounter anyone that was enough to do it.

She had considered the mage that had clearly dealt with the runes, Fel'dhar had called him Dorian, but he was gone by the time she had regained consciousness. Perhaps there would be another that was powerful enough but she was losing faith on that. Yet, she knew she could still feel something of her power. Not enough to do anything flashy but enough that she had hope.

“ _You seem lost in thought.”_ Fel'dhar said as he rode up on his hart. His words were in perfect elvhen but she could make out the accent that marked it as a second language.

“ _Just thinking.”_ She said with a smile at him. _“Tell me, child, where are you taking me?”_

“ _We are going to Skyhold, Tarasyl'an Te'las.”_ He had an amused look on his face.

“ _Tarasyl'an Te'las?”_ She asked, trying to hide her surprise. She remembered the name as part of a discussion on magic and spellwork, to know that someone had actually made it was a bit surprising. _“That is a strange name.”_

“ _Yes, well I'm sure there were stranger places then that."_ He responded with a laugh before he stared at her for a brief moment. “ _Have you heard of it?”_

“ _Yes, I know of it.”_ She said with a small smile. She couldn't bring herself to tell him what she knew of this Skyhold, feeling that it was better to keep some secrets until she determined what it was she needed to do.

“ _I can't imagine it is the same as it was back in ancient Elvhenan.”_ He said with a chuckle. _“But that is where the Inquisition is situated, and quite possibly the safest place for you.”_

He did not realize that she had been asleep long before the Keep was made, and he probably wasn't even completely aware of the nature of the place.

“ _I'll have to take your word for that.”_ Ethara laughed. _“You still haven't told me how I'm supposed to help you, you know.”_

“ _I know.”_ Fel'dhar said with a sigh before looking at the back of his hart's head. “ _It's just... I want you to see the world first, so that you understand what I'm asking for your help with.”_

She quirked an eyebrow at that, suddenly curious as to what it was the elf was hiding from her. She wondered if perhaps he was not as benign as she thought but then, he had taken her out of Dirthamen's temple. She would deal with all that later, once she figured out a way to remove Dirthamen's spell.

“ _Very well.”_ She figured he wanted her help with fighting this foe but she didn't want to tell him that she wasn't exactly a fighter. He had gone looking for a weapon and instead, he found her, a mage that was more friends with spirits then with wielding offensive magic.

“ _You know, you're not what I would have expected of someone from Elvhenan.”_ He said as he looked over at her.

“ _What do you mean?”_ She questioned.

“ _I had expected... I don't know, maybe someone that was a bit more..”_ He paused for a moment as he tried to think of the right words to say. _“You're not bossy and you're not mean. You don't act like you're superior to the rest of us. You're actually... kind of nice.”_

“ _Well, you have not known me for very long.”_ Ethara started to laugh.

“ _I mean, we were always led to believe that the Evanuris were gods and you're the most ungodlike person I've ever met.”_ Fel'dhar answered truthfully. _“That sounded better in my head.”_

“ _Well, for starters, the Evanuris were not gods. Simply mages.”_ She said between chuckles. _“That and I'm not an Evanuris. Not technically anyway.”_

“ _You're not?”_ He looked startled.

He had no idea. The thought was a little troubling but how were you supposed to broach thousands of years worth of learning that told him her people never existed? She wasn't even sure if he was believing her as she spoke. She hoped he was but she'd learned a long time ago not put too much hope in anything.

“ _No, I'm from a different group of Elvhen mages.”_ She smiled warmly at him, thinking back to the people she had come from. _“The Evanuris called us the Alinuris.”_

“ _The Alinuris?”_

“ _Not quite as powerful as the Evanuris but we didn't have followers.”_ She wrinkled her nose as she thought of the Evanuris and their mad scramble for power. _“Of course, the Evanuris let us be because while we weren't as strong as them, we were more numerous then the eight of them.”_

“ _Eight?”_

“ _Yes.”_ She nodded. _“Why? Do your legends say different?”_

“ _We recognize eight but we do reference a ninth who was considered a trickster god, capable of walking among the Evanuris and the Forgotten Ones.”_

“ _The Forgotten Ones?”_ She quirked an eyebrow, curious as to what those were supposed to be. She did not recall any stories of other mages or anything regarding these Forgotten Ones. _“I am not familiar with those.”_

“ _I don't really know much about them.”_ He said with a shrug. _“I was merely a hunter, that kind of lore is for the elders or Keepers and their Firsts.”_

“ _I see.”_ That troubled her some that even knowledge like that would be lost or not shared among them all. _“Is it one of these Forgotten Ones that troubles you now?”_

“ _No.”_ He shook his head and there was a sad but fleeting look in his eyes. _“The one I called the Trickster God? He's alive and well in this time.”_

Ethara went silent for a moment as she thought about what he was saying. She had no idea who this Trickster God could be but it was telling that Fel'dhar did not mention the mage's name. He was almost hesitant, she could see there was pain and she guessed that the elvhen mage had betrayed Fel'dhar as well. Yet, she believed it was more then that. He was deliberately not saying the mage's name which meant he was concerned that she might not agree to help him if she discovered the nature of the mage's identity.

It was not important at the moment, and she would leave it until later.

“ _Like I said, I'll do what I can to help.”_ Ethara nodded again at him even if she wasn't entirely sure she was going to be able to do anything. She still had yet to tell the man that she was more of a scholar then a fighter.

Although, given how he did not even feel remotely magical, that might not be the worst thing he could end up finding.

“ _I believe you.”_ Fel'dhar said, nodding enthusiastically at her. _“Until you're ready to reveal who you are, you can be a part of my clan.”_

“ _Your clan?”_ She asked. “ _I agree, that would probably be for the best idea. Is there anything specific I should know about them?”_

Fel'dhar then proceeded to tell her all about his clan. It made the rest of the day's travel quite enjoyable, and she learned a great many things about the culture of these elves in general. How they travelled the land of Thedas – a name that humans had apparently given to the land – and how they were far more open with humans then other clans. She learned of other Dalish clans like Clan Sabrae, Clan Ghilain, and many others.

Ethara considered using the spell to learn more from him but she remembered what had happened last time. She chose to let him talk and then perhaps when they arrived at Skyhold, then they would try that again. It would be far more easier instead of the talking but she liked the talking.

She was not certain of how long it had been since she had gone to sleep but she had been starved for company other then her own. Now that she had it, she was loathe to really interrupt it.

The sky began to darken by the time they stopped to set up camp. The other elves in his party continued to avoid her but the human, Blackwall, and the Qunari, the Iron Bull, were both kind to her.

There seemed to be some discussion regarding her when Fel'dhar eventually led her to the tent he had set up. She understood immediately as it appeared this was supposed to be where she would rest for the night. It also became clear that it was Fel'dhar's tent as he laid his things aside.

She noticed the symbols of Andruil on all his things and wondered exactly what he knew about Andruil. The elvhen woman was not remembered with fondness but Ethara didn't think it would be right to tell the man that Andruil had been completely insane. She doubted that it would go over well.

As night fell, she curled into the bedding that had been provided for her. She did not want to sleep but she felt unbelievably tired, her body still trying to cope with waking after being in uthenera for so long.

  
  


_Like always, she slipped into her dream version of Vir Dirthara. This place had been her home during her long sleep, reflecting what she remembered of the library. Rows upon rows of shelves with hundreds of thousands of books. More books then she had ever read but they were still there if she wanted to read them. The remnants of a spell that had connected her to Vir Dirthara._

_She wandered between the rows and was content to just read when she realized she was not alone. Other elves scurried about the library and she realized that this was not_ her _library but a memory of the real Vir Dirthara._

_It had been a long time since she dreamed of the real place._

_She smiled at the elves as she walked past them. Their names had long been forgotten, these other library goers. It was not like she had really spoken with them much anyway. She wandered between the rows, letting her fingers trace over the books with a happy little sigh._

_Even if it was a memory, she still found her way to her favourite part of the library. It was a little out of the way of the main paths travelled and was almost like a room made of shelves of books. She easily stepped towards one of the shelves. There was a book she had always read. A little story about an elvhen warrior going on a legendary quest to retrieve a magic sword. Of course, it was not a good book for learning but everything was here within Vir Dirthara._

_She was caught a little off guard as she felt hands sliding up the edges of her tunic and tracing fingers over her skin as they circled around her midsection._

_His voice was in her ear, soft but heated._

“ _Such a silly little book.”_

_She didn't need to turn to know who stood behind her but she turned anyway._

_Dirthamen's magic had limited her dreaming, even being so cruel as to keep her from dreaming of her beloved. She had almost forgotten what he looked like but her mind had managed to dredge up this image of him. Even if he was gone, then perhaps she could at least say goodbye to this ghost of him. It didn't matter that things had ended badly for the both of them, she had never gotten to say goodbye._

_His brown hair cascaded down over his shoulders and those eyes were just as intense as she remembered. There was that cocky smile as he leaned in to steal a kiss from her lips. Although it wasn't really stealing it when she had readily given so many more after this meeting but then, this memory was near the beginning of their courtship. He had only really snuck up on her during those early moments before she learned to sense his presence coming._

“ _I like it.” She said as she lightly flicked his nose and slid from his grasp. A parting glance at his face as she savoured the planes of his face. That jawline and those intensely bright eyes._

_He was not the least bit perturbed as he followed after her. Never had he thought of giving up the chase and it was clear as he caught her wrist. There was a mild apology in those eyes. A hint of the feelings he had held for her._

“ _Wait.” He tugged her close against him and she could feel the warmth of his body as he stared into her eyes. “I'm sorry if I offended.”_

“ _There is no offence.” She said with a laugh. “I like the book, you do not. It is fine.”_

“ _You are strange, you know that.” He laughed with her even as he edged her back against the table that sat between the shelves._

“ _So I've been told.” She felt herself hit the edge of the table but she knew there was no danger. She had been safest with him. That was probably why it hurt all the more. Still, she let the memory play out as it had happened.“But what does that make you?”_

“ _Curious.” He leaned down and kissed a not-so-chaste line up her neck. “How much would it take to convince you to come with me?”_

“ _Don't be absurd.” She laughed even as the goosebumps rose on her skin. “I already told you, I'm not leaving Vir Dirthara with you, I am expected to return to Adahldur as usual.”_

“ _But I can show you so much more then what you can read in these books.” He said it in such a way that implied far more then just the usual sight seeing._

_Even now, thousands of years later, she still couldn't believe he thought that was going to work on her. Her heart thrummed against her chest, just like it had when he had said it last._

“ _You're not quite that charming.” Her laugh intensified as he leaned up to fix her with a lopsided grin._

“ _Yes, I am.” His hands slid to her hips. She could feel the urge in his fingers to touch more then her hips but he was keeping himself restrained. A gentleman behind the wolf._

“ _It is good to see you.” She whispered even as he lifted her onto the table._

_Those blue eyes of his held a question and she laced her fingers in his to pull him closer against her. This memory was of a time when she had not been so forward but she could not resist bringing him close to her._

“ _Eth.” He said softly, letting go of her hand to gently cup her cheek as he had done so long ago. “I am glad you returned.”_

“ _Of course I would. I came here when you weren't here, you know.” She laughed even as his fingers traced along her jawline. “Or did you think that I only came here because you have taken it upon yourself to disturb my studies?”_

“ _You wound me.” He ghosted his fingers over her sides, almost tickling her. “And you enjoy the distraction.”_

_She paused whatever she was about to say when she realized there was a presence in her dream. Frowning, she glanced behind her mate to see an elf staring at her with a look somewhere between terror and confusion. An elf that only had one arm._

“ _Fel'dhar?” She questioned in surprise even as she willed away the man that was perched between her legs. The young elf really did not need to see where this little memory had ended up._

_Fel'dhar looked utterly spooked and was glancing around the place before he spoke up._

“ _Is... is this Vir Dirthara?”_

“ _Yes, at least as I remember it anyway.” She hopped down off the table, smoothing down her tunic. “I used to come here a lot.”_

_It was a subtle shift to remove them from the memory to her library but she knew that Fel'dhar would only see it as the rest of the elves disappearing as opposed to the actual shift._

_Even with as closed off from magic as she was, she had still sensed that his connection to the fade was one of the weakest she had ever felt or at least it was compared to the elvhen she had been born to. Since waking, he was practically the sun compared to some of the others she had met in the waking world._

“ _I remember every book.” She said sadly._

“ _Every... book?” Fel'dhar stared at her in surprise. “Like... every single word?”_

“ _Yes.” There was a small chuckle. “When I was young, I kept forgetting things so I invented a spell. Gaelathe'sil. I didn't quite think it through and everything I've read is remembered.”_

“ _Holy shit.” Fel'dhar was staring at her. “You can recall everything you've ever read?”_

“ _Sort of. This place is my own part of the fade, everything is remembered here.”_

_Ethara wasn't telling him the whole truth. This place had once been connected to the real Vir Dirthara before the fall of the Evanuris. Another spell she had used when it became clear it was too dangerous for her to return to the real place. There were tomes within her little space that she had never read but she was fine with that. For thousands of years, this place had been her only escape from being trapped within her own being._

“ _So you can dream and read what you've already read before?” He queried._

“ _Yes. How do you think I kept sane over the years?” There was a laugh. “I didn't really have anything new to spur my imagination.”_

“ _Do you think it would be possible for me to read something?” Fel'dhar asked as he looked over at the books._

_Ethara stared at him for a brief moment. That was an idea she had never considered before as it had simply never needed to be addressed._

“ _I... I'm honestly not sure.” The idea was thrilling to her and she quickly picked up a book to pass it over to him. “Here, try.”_

_He opened the book and stared intently at it. Silence hung in the air as he flipped a few pages._

“ _I can't read this.”_

“ _Oh...” He had suggested the idea but now she was a little put out by the fact that she couldn't share her library with him. “Oh well, it was worth a try. I guess it's only things that I remember then.”_

“ _No... I mean... I can't read elvhen.” He grimaced._

“ _You're telling me that the people don't remember how to read?” She stared at him, completely dumbfounded._

“ _I can read.” He huffed, almost insulted. “Just not ancient elvhen.”_

“ _Then I will teach you.” She thought about it. “I can always use that spell to convey the knowledge to you.”_

“ _Please no.” Fel'dhar said with a grimace. “I had a headache for days after you did it last time.”_

“ _Alright, hard way it is.” She laughed._

“ _Where in the blazes am I?” Came an irate voice from behind one of the shelves._

“ _Blackwall?” Fel'dhar's face contorted into a confused look as he darted to the edge of the shelves and peered around it. “Hey, Blackwall, over this way.”_

“ _Inquisitor?” Blackwall's voice surrounded surprised but he approached the pair of them. “Where are we? This doesn't look like any library I've ever seen.”_

“ _This is Vir Dirthara.” Fel'dhar said. “And you're dreaming.”_

_Ethara didn't bother correcting him as it was the easiest explanation. Of course, now she was confused as to how Blackwall had ended up in her dream as well. She had an idea but it was not like she had ever dealt with this kind of situation before._

“ _Hello, Blackwall.” She said with a nod. “You wouldn't happen to be sleeping near the tent would you?”_

“ _In the tent, yes.” Blackwall said with a grimace before his eyebrows rose nearly high enough to detach from his face. “What in the... I can understand you.”_

“ _Yes.” Ethara looked a little sheepish at him. “It's the nature of dreams.”_

_She didn't tell him that this was her dream and that she had pulled the two of them in here. She was going to need to be more cautious from then on, as it wouldn't do to have them tripping over too much knowledge about her or her past. Not until she was sure that she could trust them. Fel'dhar meant well, that she was sure of, but Blackwall was a human, and while she was curious about him and his people, she was going to be cautious with dealing with him._

“ _Ah, well... I'll just accept that as I'm not really that knowledgeable about the fade.” Blackwall looked rather uncomfortable._

“ _That's alright.” She said with a laugh._

“ _So... Ethara...” Fel'dhar suddenly piped up. “Are you a somniari?”_

“ _I am... or I was.” There was a small frown. “Dirthamen did something, I cannot travel dreams if that is what you are concerned with. I do not think I could enter any of yours. Indeed, I am surprised that you ended up in my dream to begin with.”_

“ _Yeah... that did seem a little personal to be sharing.” Fel'dhar looked just as uncomfortable as Blackwall had a few moments ago._

_Ethara laughed as she realized that he'd seen most of what happened. She wondered exactly how much he had seen but that was more of a curious thought for later._

“ _That was a memory that was nearly ending at that point.” Ethara shook her head softly. “Although I must confess that I had not had a memory like that stir since before I entered uthenera.”_

“ _Dirthamen?” Fel'dhar asked._

“ _Yes.” Ethara frowned as she thought of the elvhen mage that was responsible for her current predicament. “I have not determined the extent of what he has done to me during my slumber and I am still too weakened to determine the extent of my abilities and how they have changed with this new world.”_

“ _You're aware of things being changed?” Fel'dhar was surprised._

“ _I can feel the difference in the air, yes.”_

“ _What. The. Hell.”_

_That voice was gruff and completely irritated. Ethara instantly recognized it as the Qunari and gave a small groan. Her little space was getting over crowded by the minute._

“ _Over here, Bull.” Fel'dhar called, almost cracking up as the Iron Bull came around the corner._

_His eyes were wide and there was a clear look of irritation on his face and something almost close to fear._

“ _I better not be in the fucking fade.” He muttered, looking straight at Ethara._

_After all, there was no one else for him to blame as he had known the others longer and that look said nothing like this had ever happened before._

“ _You're not in the fade.” Ethara answered. “This is... well this is my own little personal space. It's not the fade but it is the fade. It's complicated and I can't explain it in a short time.”_

“ _It appears we've all been dragged into Ethara's dream.” Blackwall said as he leaned against one of the shelves._

“ _Great. Just fucking great.”_

“ _I apologize.” Ethara said. “I did not mean to pull any of you in here.”_

“ _It's fine.” Fel'dhar waved his hand in the air, refuting her apology. “It does present some possibly useful possibilities.”_

“ _Uh... no. My mind is not going to be used as a secret meeting place.” Ethara said, nipping that right in the bud before it flowered into a full fledged idea. “It's bad enough that you guys ended up in here this time.”_

“ _Perhaps you're subconsciously starved for communication.” The Iron Bull said with a laugh._

_That was surprisingly intelligent for a man who carried around a giant axe. She did not let that thought cross her face even if she was a bit surprised that he seemed to be taking this well after his initial moment of anger. He also didn't seem to be phased at all at the ability to understand one another._

“ _Doesn't matter what I am or am not. I'd rather if you all were not popping into my dreams.”_

“ _I agree with that.” Blackwall said. “The lady deserves her privacy.”_

“ _Thank you.” Ethara said with a laugh. “Besides, I wouldn't want you guys wandering in on other memories.”_

“ _What other memories?” Fel'dhar asked curiously._

“ _You walked on the last one, I'm fairly certain you could guess where things went from there.”_

_Fel'dhar turned bright red, all the way from his nose to his ear tips. Ethara started to laugh at that point. Full belly laughs that had her leaning against the table. Blackwall and the Iron Bull looked at each other in confusion._

“ _I think it would be best if I slept in my own tent from now on... if there is one to spare.” Ethara managed as her laughing finally subsided. “Being in the waking world may have stirred some memories to life that it might be awkward for you to wander into.”_

“ _Ohhhh.” The Iron Bull said. “Might be interesting to watch, see how things were done in Elvhenan.”_

_Ethara stared blankly at him, her eyes getting a little wide. She wasn't sure whether he was flirting with her or... well, she just wasn't sure at all what he was getting at._

“ _You're joking... right?” Her teasing of Fel'dhar had been in fun but she wasn't sure if the Qunari was teasing as well or if he was being honest._

“ _Yes.” The Iron Bull laughed._

“ _Not funny.” Ethara said with a huff. “How about the three of you_ wake up _now.”_

_She wasn't sure if it would work, given how limited she felt but she still stretched with her powers and sent them all into the waking world. She grinned to herself as she once more had her little library to herself. Her powers erupting around her to ensure that there was some barrier between her mind and the fade. Hoping that it would be enough to keep anyone from slipping through._

_She gazed towards the table and watched as the elf solidified into place once more. It was just a still image this time, one she would only let stay for the briefest of moments. A small promise came to mind as she strode over to rest her head against his shoulder._

“ _I wish I knew what happened to you.” She breathed into the cloth of his tunic. “But I promise, after I help them, I'll find you on the other side.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to put the notes in.
> 
> Alinuris – Combination of Alin (meaning other, stranger, person) and Evanuris cause I believe the Evanuris would have a name for the “evil gods”. Alin taken from Project Elvhen by FenxShiral   
> Gaelathe'sil – Perfect thought
> 
> I recall it being mentioned that no one has ever seen a Qunari in the fade but I also recall that they know what it's like to dream quite well soooo Bull isn't happy about being in the dreaming fade but he's not flipping his shit like Adamant.


End file.
